castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Deathrune Siege
= To Do! = * Someone please confirm if getting the +1 kill in a raid gives you a total of 2 wins in regards to the battle achievements? I would do it myself but I don't feel like helping to do a raid/don't want to tag and go. If you can confirm, please change the article to confirm it one way or the other, or say so below and someone will change it for you. = Discuss! = Raid loot record Just wonder, do we need to make a page to record Raid loot? If yes, should it follow monster loot pages' naming convention and have similar content? Hanzou-sama 15:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) * I'd be interested in seeing this, since I've gone through quite a few raids always getting nothing but Frost Helms and Great Halberds as my epic loot (and one map piece), when I'm trying to get the dragon helm pieces (or, as a consolation prize, Demon Strength). I'm beginning to wonder if there are 'levels' of epic loot for raids, since I haven't been putting in especially large numbers of kills. Tamdrik 04:11, March 7, 2010 (UTC) * I'd like to third this. Raids seem to have the same sort of loot distribution as monsters, and it would probalby be helpful to track them, because Raids happen to have some of the more rare chase items in CA (such as Wall of Fire and Demon Strength) and it would be good to know whether going for a raid is a better way of gaining these than the monsters who normally drop them. I've heard a lot of anecdotal evidence, but it would be nice to get hard facts on loot drops. Second stage of Raid renamed Minor edit to change "Deathrune Seige II" to the proper name "Death Gates II" Refiner 21:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : I think "Deathrune Siege" is the proper name. If you join someone's raid, in the raid list that raid will have title "(someone's name)'s The Deathrune Siege". "Death Gates" is just name of the second phase of the Raid. The first phase is "Deathrune Fortress". Please double check that. Hanzou-sama 12:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Numbers for the 50- Siege I think the numbers are wrong. I'm working on one currently, and the numbers are: 300 for the first checkpoint. 1500 for the second checkpoint.Xanofar 18:01, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : Hmmm, that's strange. I found an Easy Siege and got a total of 1900 for 2 checkpoints. It's already been on checkpoint 2 so I don't know how much for each checkpoint. Maybe the number of enemy depends on summoner level or something. Hanzou-sama 20:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Today I come across a Deathrune Siege II with 2500/9000 enemy. The number must be varying based on something. Hanzou-sama 17:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Okay, make that 8 raids. At first I thought it might depends on summoner's level, but I see more raids with same numbers: 2500/9000, along with a couple of raids at phase 1 with 2500 enemies and completed raids with 11500 in total, while their summoners' level vary from 8x to 25x. But just about when I decided to wrap the case and come to a conclusion I found a completed raid with 9725 enemy killed (it was victory if you asked me, and time left was 137:33:56). I tried to calculate again several times, but the result remained unchanged. Later I found another raid with 9700 soldiers, consistent before and after completion (time left 121:52:31). In case you wonder, summoners' level are 189 and 171. ::: So, anyone who can please check out the number at raids you see, and please say here if you get any number other than 2500/9000 (or 11500 in total). Thank you. Hanzou-sama 21:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) +1 kills I found that to consistently get +1 kills, you just had to leave the page after a refresh for about 20 seconds or so before clicking the invade/duel button. The "other" person jumps in because the battle list refreshed from when you clicked on it, if that makes any sense. As a result, it is much better to to single attacks and not power attacks. With this method, for 5 stamina, you can get 10 kills. You can have multiple tabs open with this method and get +1 kills on every page with different demi points given. Not sure how to properly incorporate this in the wiki. Mysterila 05:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) *I added some information in the Notes section and edited the previous version of the +1 kills. Hopefully someone can look over it and tell me if it's done properly. Thanks. Mysterila 02:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ** It's great. I wanted to write a mini-guide about that "double kill" technique, to give a little more details and tips, but couldn't find enough time and motivation. Your info is good enough though. Well, I think it would be nice if you can develop it to a Strategy Guide. --Hanzou-sama 10:21, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ** Ehhh.. I thought that was about the gist of it. Heh. But to be honest, I haven't really had any experience writing guides to begin with. :) Maybe another day if someone else doesn't do it first. :) Mysterila 16:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *** I added an alternative to that strategy for using only one tab. It could be faster. I also reworded the multiple tabs strategy. I don't know if this is enough to make a guide out of it though. NorthFury 21:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC)